Bouffée d'oxygène
by xAneurysm
Summary: [OS] Pansy réfléchit quelques instants avant de donner sa réponse. Certains disaient que ce n'était qu'une peste. D'autres, se plaisaient à faire courir le bruit qu'elle était une idiote doublée d'une greluche. Finalement, elle trouva les mots justes. " Pansy est juste difficile à cerner. " Et George ne sut quoi répondre.


Bonjour/Bonsoir, tout dépendra de l'heure à laquelle vous lirez ces quelques lignes. /o/

Bon eh bien... Je signe **mon grand retour** dans le fandom de Harry Potter avec ce one-shot qui j'espère, vous plaira. J'ai mis pas mal de temps à l'écrire, mettre mes idées au clair mais finalement, j'ai enfin réussi à le finir après de loooongues semaines. Jusque là, c'est le One Shot le plus grand que j'ai pu y écrire et je dois avouer que j'en suis pas peu fière. :B Donc voila, malgré un pairing improbable et rare, j'espère qu'il gardera un minimum de crédibilité ici. Pfouuuh, j'suis contente de publier de nouveau quelque chose ! :D

Bonne lecture, excusez mes fautes d'orthographe, même si j'ai essayé d'en corriger un maximum et enjoy.

.

.

* * *

Ce soir-là, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, le silence régnait en maitre. Il n'y avait que les pas rapides d'une jeune fille brisant cette sérénité. Pansy fuyait. Elle ne voulait et ne pouvait plus rester une seule seconde de plus dans sa salle commune. Elle n'avait jamais été humiliée de la sorte avant cette soirée. Cette putain de soirée. Rageusement, elle essuya d'un revers de main les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues rosies. Elle n'aimait pas pleurer, elle ne voulait pas paraitre faible. Toujours avec des foulées rapides, elle monta l'escalier en colimaçon menant à la tour d'Astronomie. Pansy avait toujours aimé y aller. C'était le seul endroit où elle pouvait admirer l'immensité de l'infini et s'évader ne serait-ce que quelques minutes de sa petite vie. Les larmes cessèrent de couler dès que la jeune fille posa son regard sur les étoiles. C'était grisant. Lentement, elle s'asseyait sur le rebord de la fenêtre. C'était encore mieux de cette place. Sa tête s'appuya contre les pierres froides tandis que ses yeux scrutaient toujours ces milliers de points lumineux. Elle aurait aimé voir une étoile filante afin de faire un vœu. Pansy avait toujours cru en ces choses-là, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit guère les pas d'un nouvel arrivant.

Durant sa courte existence, George Weasley avait toujours été quelqu'un de très curieux. Tellement curieux que lorsqu'il vit passer en courant et la tête baissée une ombre qu'il identifia rapidement comme une fille, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à la suivre. Avec une distance raisonnable, bien entendu. Silencieusement, il monta à son tour l'escalier en colimaçon. Le jeune homme ne venait que très rarement à la Tour d'Astronomie. A vrai dire, cet endroit ne l'attirait pas du tout et lui donnait même des frissons. Mais encore une fois, la curiosité avait été plus forte que tous ses autres sentiments. George s'appuya contre le chambranle de l'entrée. La demoiselle qu'il avait pris en filature ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué et c'était mieux. Il risquait de passer pour une sorte de détraqué, autrement. De son visage, il ne voyait que son profil faiblement éclairé. Il devina un nez retroussé lui donnant une allure aristocratique, des lèvres pincées ainsi qu'une longue chevelure sombre cachant quelques fois son visage sous les aléas du vent. George n'avait jamais observé une fille si longtemps et avec autant d'attention, à vrai dire. Il préférait les taquiner plutôt que de les admirer. C'était plus amusant. Le rouquin resta encore de longues minutes à l'épier à la dérobée avant de finalement détourner le regard et retourner à son dortoir.

Pansy ne tarda pas non plus à reprendre le chemin des cachots, s'étant calmée. Elle nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'à partir de maintenant, elle devrait apprendre à mieux gérer ses émotions. La jeune sorcière n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres de sa salle commune lorsqu'un jet de lumière l'aveugla. Rusard. Instinctivement, elle ferma les yeux non sans pousser un râle plaintif.

« Eh bien Miss Teigne, qu'avons-nous là ? »

La voix grinçante du concierge la fit rouvrir les yeux.

« Violation du règlement par une préfète, ne trouvez-vous pas ça ironique, Miss Parkinson ? » Un sourire vainqueur vint se loger sur sa pâle figure. « Le directeur Dumbledore sera informé de votre escapade, croyez-moi, et j'espère qu'il saura prendre les mesures nécessaires. Trêve de bavardages, retournez immédiatement dans votre dortoir ! »

Pansy ne se le fit pas répéter une seconde fois et fila vite à son dortoir, le cœur battant la chamade. Elle s'en était plutôt bien sorti, finalement.

Le lendemain, Pansy se leva de bonne heure. Elle avait particulièrement eu du mal à s'endormir, comme toujours ces derniers temps. Arrivée à la Grande Salle, elle s'installa aux côtés de Drago, sa place habituelle.

« T'étais où, hier soir ? »

Pas un bonjour. Juste une question sonnant comme un reproche. Une question froide, sans le moindre sentiment amical.

« J'avais besoin de m'aérer l'esprit. »

« Mh. Je t'ai attendu. »

« Oh ? Vraiment ? »

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent subitement. Drago Malefoy se serait-il fait du souci pour elle ?

« Ouais. Mais tu n'es pas revenue et comme Astoria était là … »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, brisant une nouvelle fois le cœur déjà meurtri de la Serpentard. C'était idiot de sa part de penser que Drago s'était soucié d'elle. Elle n'était que la deuxième, la roue de secours, celle qui passe après la belle Astoria. Il lui faisait mal, à chaque fois et elle ne disait rien parce qu'après tout, elle n'était que la deuxième, non ? Une lettre venant d'on-ne-sait-où tomba devant son nez, la tirant brusquement de ses sombres pensées. Fronçant les sourcils, elle l'ouvrit rapidement.

« Eh mince … » Soupira-t-elle.

« Collée par Rusard ? Tu n'connais pas le sens du mot discret ? » Renifla Drago dédaigneusement, « Je sors souvent après le couvre-feu, et Rusard ne m'a jamais attrapé. Ou peut-être si, une fois. Mon père a eu _une petite discussion_ avec lui et je n'ai rien eu. »

Comment avait-elle fait pour tomber amoureuse d'une personne aussi vaniteuse ? Elle-même trouvait cela affreusement pathétique. Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, la plus jeune des Greengrass fit son entrée. Pansy blêmit de suite en la voyant sourire à Drago. _Son _Drago.

« Blaise m'attend, je vais y aller. » Bredouilla Parkinson avant de filer promptement.

Encore une fois, elle prenait la fuite.

Le début de son heure de retenue arriva rapidement et c'est d'un pas relativement lent que Pansy arriva à la salle de retenue. Le Professeur McGonagall l'invita à entrer et à s'installer au deuxième rang, à côté d'un des jumeaux Weasley. Fred ou George, elle n'avait jamais su faire la différence et pour tout avouer, elle s'en contrefichait. Silencieusement, elle sortit un parchemin, un encrier et sa plume avant d'entamer le devoir de Métamorphose qu'elle devait finir durant cette heure. Inutile de préciser que ce devoir présentait des bases que Pansy n'avait pas encore acquises.

« Hmm. Tu n'aurais pas un autre parchemin ? »

La Serpentard avisa son voisin de table. Elle aurait pu l'envoyer bouler à l'aide d'une réplique cinglante mais le regard de McGonagall l'en empêcha. Levant les yeux au ciel dans un soupir, elle sortit un nouveau parchemin de son sac.

« Tiens. »

« Merci. »

« Mh, de rien. »

Pansy passa ensuite une bonne demi-heure à relire et encore relire le sujet du devoir. Mettant sa fierté de côté, elle se décida à lever la main.

« Professeur, je ne comprends pas ce que je dois faire. »

« La prochaine fois, ne vous baladez pas dans les couloirs, Miss Parkinson. » Répondit la vieille femme, par-dessus ses lunettes.

La jeune fille grommela dans sa barbe inexistante avant d'essayer de se replonger dans son sujet. Elle avait maintenant une raison de plus de ne pas apprécier cette vieille chouette. Pendant ce temps, son voisin, George, glissa un regard sur sa copie. Il put sans aucun doute affirmer que c'était le devoir qu'il avait du faire le jour même.

Ce soir encore, Pansy se rendit à la Tour d'Astronomie. Debout face à la fenêtre, elle replaça une mèche derrière son oreille. Un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle n'avait pas pleuré ce soir, personne ne l'avait froidement humiliée. Son regard se fixa sur le ciel étoilé et sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler, les mots sortirent de sa bouche :

« Je vais mieux. Mieux qu'hier en tout cas. Tu sais, je crois que … Que je commence à me détacher de lui. » Elle ria doucement. « Ça te fait plaisir, hein ? A moi aussi. Et tu sais quoi ? Ça me fait du bien de te parler. Tu me manques vrai-.. Qui est là ? »

Pansy se retourna subitement, plissant les yeux afin de mieux voir dans cette pénombre. Elle distingua vaguement une silhouette qui s'avança lentement.

« Oh, Weasley. »

George ne put qu'acquiescer, trop abasourdi pour répondre quoique ce soit d'autre. Ainsi, c'était elle qu'il observait depuis deux soirs … Et pour couronner le tout, il l'avait trouvé _jolie_. Pansy Parkinson était clairement jolie, ça oui ou du moins, son genre.

« Depuis combien de temps étais-tu là ? »

« J'ai rien entendu de bien compromettant, si c'est ce que tu veux entendre. »

Elle eut un rictus moqueur. « Tu as tout entendu, oui. »

Le rouquin avança encore de quelques pas, jusqu'à se retrouver à sa droite. Il posa ses mains à plats, sur le rebord de la fenêtre avant de diriger son regard vers le ciel. Aucune parole ne fut dite pendant cinq longues minutes. Certainement les plus longues de leur vie.

« Je n'sais pas lequel des Weasley tu es mais, tu étais avec moi en retenue ? »

« Ouais. »

« Hm. Parle-moi de ta maison. »

« Pardon ? » Répéta-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

« J'ai dit : Parle-moi de ta maison. Dis-moi si Brown est aussi niaise qu'on le dit, si Granger est aussi chiante que pendant les cours, si les rumeurs courant au sujet de Potter sont vraies ou fausses. »

« Et pourquoi ? Tu te ferais une joie de lancer de nouvelles rumeurs grâce à ça. »

« Idiot. »

L'espace de quelques secondes, Pansy s'était sentie à l'aise à côté du rouquin. Elle avait espéré qu'il mette de côté leur différent, juste pour ce soir et qu'elle puisse ainsi s'évader de sa maison. Alors, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, elle se remit à parler. Elle avait juste envie de bavarder.

« Daphnée est la fille la plus adorable de notre maison. Elle aurait du aller à Poufsouffle mais elle n'a pas voulu. »

George posa le regard sur ce petit bout de femme.

« Sa sœur n'est qu'une peste. Si elle te sourit, c'est que quelque chose va t'arriver, crois-moi. » Enchaina-t-elle. « Oh, et les bruits courant à son sujet sont tous vrais, si tu te le demandais. »

« Lavande, c'est une chouette fille. Seulement quand Ron n'est pas là. »

Pansy esquissa un large sourire : sa technique avait marché. Lorsqu'un blanc de dix secondes s'ensuivit, elle comprit que c'était de nouveau à son tour de parler des Serpentards.

« Blaise en pince pour ta sœur. »

« Il ne l'approchera pas. » Répondit-il du tac au tac. « Hermione est largement plus cool que tu n'le penses. Du moins, en dehors des cours. »

« Tu m'étonnes. Théodore est discret et seul. Je ne connais rien de lui. »

« George est le meilleur gars de Gryffondor. Bien meilleur qu'Harry, Ron et Olivier réunis. »

« Tu es Fred, alors. » Remarqua Pansy.

« Non. »

« Mais … Tu viens juste de dire que George était-.. »

« Quoi ? Je fais parti de Gryffondor aussi, Parkinson ! » Coupa-t-il, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Bien. Pansy est … difficile à cerner. Certains disent que ce n'est qu'une peste, d'autres, une idiote. Parfois même, une greluche. » Elle sourit faiblement. « Bonne nuit Weasley. »

* * *

Une petite semaine s'était écoulée depuis cette fameuse soirée. De temps à autres, Pansy pensait à leur conversation tandis qu'un fin sourire s'imprimait sur son visage. De son côté, George n'avait pas non plus oublié leur conversation. Bien qu'elle fut brève, il l'avait apprécié. Si bien que parfois, lorsqu'ils se croisaient au détour d'un couloir, le rouquin lui souriait discrètement ce à quoi elle répondait par le même geste. Elle avait presque oublié Drago et son Astoria. Presque.

Ce jour-là, après le dernier cours de la semaine avant les vacances de Noël, Pansy fila rapidement à sa salle commune. Elle était la seule Serpentard de septième année à rester au château et elle avait terriblement hâte d'avoir tout ce dortoir pour elle. Mais lorsqu'elle y arriva, elle se figea littéralement. Son teint devint plus pâle tandis qu'inconsciemment, ses poings se serrèrent. Là, juste devant elle, la jeune Greengrass se trouvait à califourchon sur Drago. Ils ne l'avaient pas encore remarqué. Ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à quitter cet immonde spectacle mais le bruit peu ragoutant de leurs baisers enflammés fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Elle sortit de la salle commune, la tête basse et les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait pourtant décidé de faire une croix dessus ! Malheureusement pour elle, les sentiments ne se contrôlaient guère. Serrant son sac contre elle, elle courut dans les couloirs et les escaliers, bousculait parfois au passage quelques élèves. Elle ne s'excusa pas. Rapidement, elle atteignit son but : la Tour d'Astronomie. Elle laissa glisser son sac le long de son épaule avant de s'affaler à son tour sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre le mur froid. Elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine avant de les entourer des ses bras. Puis, elle posa son front sur ses genoux.

Les larmes ne coulaient même pas. En fait, elle n'avait même pas envie de pleurer. C'était une sensation étrange qui grandissait en elle, quelque chose de tout nouveau. Pansy en avait marre de pleurer pour lui et elle allait se reprendre en main dès maintenant.

Le lendemain matin, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Pansy s'étira tel un chat avant de s'extraire de ses chaudes couvertures. Cela lui faisait le plus grand bien de dormir seule et tard. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre lui fit remarquer qu'elle avait largement dépassé l'heure de petit-déjeuner. Peu importe, elle n'avait jamais faim le matin, de toute façon. Trainant les pieds, l'adolescente arriva jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle verrouilla la porte puis, une fois nue, glissa sous le jet d'eau brûlant. Aujourd'hui était un nouveau jour. Sa renaissance.

Ce n'était peut-être qu'un détail insignifiant, mais Pansy était heureuse de ne pas enfiler son éternel uniforme aujourd'hui. Elle se vêtit uniquement d'un collant noir épais, d'un long pull à col roulé gris et de petites chaussures de ville. Elle se sentait à son aise dedans, plus libre de ses mouvements. Pansy passa le reste de la matinée à lire son roman dans la salle commune jusqu'à ce que son ventre, criant famine, l'obligea à monter dans la Grande Salle.

Du faux-plafond de la Grande Salle, de la neige tombait. Pansy n'y fit même pas attention, trop concentrée sur le roman qu'elle avait ramené avec elle. La jeune fille n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis, juste des larbins. De toute façon, elle ne désirait pas en avoir, c'était une chose superflue à ses yeux. Tandis qu'elle tourna la page, une personne vint s'asseoir en face d'elle. George s'était installé avec Fred ainsi que Harry et Ron à la table des Gryffondor, quelques minutes plus tôt. Le fait de la voir déjeuner seule l'avait simplement poussé à se lever et à venir jusqu'à elle. Bêtement.

« Tu manges seule ? »

Pansy daigna enfin lever les yeux de son manuscrit. Instinctivement, elle glissa un regard vers la table des Rouge et Or, comme si ces trois idiots avaient envoyé George ici afin de lui faire une mauvaise blague.

« Ta question est stupide, Weasley. »

Il eut un léger rire. « Ouais c'est vrai, excuse-moi. »

Un mince sourire prit place sur les lèvres de la Serpentard. Au même moment, une lettre tomba droit devant ses yeux. Pansy leva le regard et reconnut immédiatement la chouette de sa mère, Snow. Elle rangea simplement la lettre entre les premières pages de son livre avant de rediriger ses yeux verts sur le rouquin.

« Tu ne la lis pas ? »

« Non, pas devant toi. » Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

« Charmant. »

« Pourquoi t'es là ? J'veux dire, à ma table. »

« Je sais pas, peut-être que je voulais que tu viennes à ma table. » Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Sérieusement ? Sois pas idiot, ton frère et Potter me détestent et c'est réciproque, ce serait du suicide. Et puis, c'est pas comme si toi et moi on était amis, non plus. »

Il était vrai que Pansy ne se considérait pas du tout comme une amie de George. Ce n'était pas en ayant échangé trois phrases un soir et quelques sourires que cela faisait d'eux de grands amis, loin de là. Pour Pansy, son amitié était quelque chose qui se méritait, quelque chose qu'elle ne donnait que très rarement tout comme sa confiance. George se contenta de hocher la tête dans un mouvement presque imperceptible. Il comprenait tout à fait son point de vue et venait même à se demander pourquoi il était venu. Certes, il l'avait prise un peu en pitié, en la voyant seule, mais cela l'étonnerait qu'elle le prenne bien.

Pansy reposa ses couverts puis se leva. Elle attrapa son livre avant de soupirer.

« Bon, je dois y aller. Au revoir Weasley et bon appétit. »

Cependant, la main froide de George agrippa son poignet. La jeune femme regarda tour à tour son poignet puis le rouquin dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne lâche son poignet et balbutie un charabia incompréhensible.

« Quoi ? » Questionna-t-elle d'un ton à peine trop agressif à son goût.

« Viens à la Tour d'Astronomie ce soir. »

Puis Weasley repartit à sa table, laissant ainsi une Pansy perplexe. Il y avait des moments où elle le trouvait vraiment étrange.

* * *

Malgré tout, Pansy s'y rendit tout de même une fois la nuit tombée. Elle avait vérifié trois fois dans un miroir si son visage ne présentait pas de signes d'imperfection, changé quatre fois de tenue avant de finalement revenir à la première et s'était même entrainée à trouver des phrases pour relancer la conversation si tout de fois un silence inconfortable s'installait entre eux. Oui, en d'autres mots, Pansy appréhendait ce rendez-vous qui n'avait pourtant rien de bien extraordinaire. Alors qu'elle gravissait les marches menant à la Tour d'Astronomie, son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. « Bordeeel, c'est pas sensé se passer comme ça ! » Pesta-t-elle intérieurement.

« J'ai failli attendre. »

La voix grave de George la grisa sur place tandis qu'elle s'approchait silencieusement de lui, mais pas trop. Une distance raisonnable s'imposait toujours.

« Mais je suis là, et c'est l'essentiel. »

La Serpentard trouva sa réponse idiote. Ça débordait de narcissisme.

« Ouais, dans un sens. J'ai une question à te poser. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« L'autre soir, tu parlais à qui ? »

Pansy leva instinctivement les yeux vers le ciel. Ce soir, il était couvert. Hésitante, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Je n'sais pas si je peux te le dire... »

George haussa les épaules, signe qu'il n'insisterait pas. Après tout, ça ne le regardait pas plus que ça. Suite à ça, un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Rapidement, Pansy essaya de se rappeler les phrases qu'elle avait travailler pour éviter cela. La plus inintéressante de toutes sortit :

« Tu veux faire quoi après Poudlard ? »

Elle se gifla mentalement. Bordel, pourquoi perdait-elle tous ses moyens !

« Je sais pas trop, encore... On voulait monter une sorte de magasin avec Fred mais pour l'instant, c'est loin d'être un réel projet. »

Elle hocha la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre.

« Je parlais à mon frère, l'autre soir. » Admit Pansy, finalement, « Je lui raconte mes journées, ce que j'ai fais, ce que j'ai ressenti, mon humeur et lui, il m'écoute. Sans me juger ni me faire de reproches. »

« Il est... ? »

« Mort ? Ouais. Depuis quelques années déjà. »

George se sentit soudainement mal de lui avoir posé cette question indiscrète surtout qu'il venait sûrement de déterrer des souvenirs auxquels elle ne voudrait pas repenser. Cependant, Pansy souriait. Le rouquin possédait un certain pouvoir sur elle. Elle avait envie d'être franche avec lui, de ne pas se cacher derrière un masque, comme toujours. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle s'était mise à revivre, petit à petit et ça lui faisait un bien fou. Il était comme une bouffée d'oxygène, venant lui redonner des couleurs après avoir passé tant de temps en apnée.

« Tu viens avec moi à Pré-Au-Lard, demain ? J'n'aime pas vraiment y aller seule. »

« Euh, ou-ouais, si tu veux. » S'empressa-t-il de répondre, heureux que ça soit elle qui lui propose et non lui, comme il allait le faire dans quelques minutes.

* * *

Pansy et George avait ensuite bavardé ensemble la plupart de la nuit, se découvrant mutuellement sous un nouvel angle. Il avait même réussi à lui arracher plusieurs fou-rires lorsqu'il lui avait raconté tous les coups foireux qu'il avait orchestré avec Fred tout en ponctuant ses répliques par des gestes. Pansy, quand à elle, avait parlé à cœur ouvert, sans se cacher derrière de faux-semblants. Contre toute attente, l'adolescente s'avérait être drôle, surtout dans sa manière de parodier les élèves et professeurs de Poudlard, et George n'avait put qu'apprécier ce côté de sa personnalité.

Il était maintenant quatorze heures et la jeune Serpentard attendait patiemment que George daigne pointer le bout de son nez dans le hall, là où ils avaient prévus de se retrouver. Alors qu'elle triturait l'anneau qu'elle portait autour de son majeur, Pansy ne remarqua pas la présence de George derrière elle. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, le Gryffondor se pencha discrètement à son oreille avant de lui glisser un « Booh » qui lui fila la frayeur de sa vie. La jeune fille fit volte-face, une main posée sur son cœur.

« Idiot. » Lâcha-t-elle en lui donnant un coup dans le bras, un mince sourire sur les lèvres.

« C'était trop tentant. » Se justifia-t-il en levant les mains. « On y va ? »

Pansy acquiesça et, quelques minutes plus tard, ils déambulaient le long du Chemin de Traverse. La jeune Serpentard s'arrêta subitement devant une vitrine garnie de différentes décorations de Noël et brillant de mille feux. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

« On peut y entrer ? » Questionna-t-elle en posant son regard sur George.

« Moi, dans un magasin de fringues ? » Grimaça-t-il.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel puis, elle agrippa le bras du rouquin avant de le faire entrer de force dans la boutique. George n'y opposa aucunes forces. De toute façon, il n'en avait pas l'envie. La première chose que fit Pansy une fois à l'intérieur fut de se ruer vers les foulards. Chèche, écharpe, châle, poncho, carré de soie, étole, la jeune Serpentard n'avait que l'embarras du choix. Du bout des doigts, elle toucha un foulard en soie. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait cette matière ! La voix grave du Gryffondor la sortit de son petit monde.

« C'est pas terrible. »

Les doigts de la brune se crispèrent sur un châle tandis qu'elle prenait sur soi pour ne pas se jeter sur lui. Lui tournant toujours le dos, elle répondit d'une voix doucereuse :

« C'est ce que je comptais offrir pour ma mère, figure-toi. »

« Ah. Peut-être qu'elle aimera, qui sait. »

« Weasley. » Tonna-t-elle en se retournant vivement. « Ces trucs pas terribles, comme tu le dis si bien, valent de l'or. Tu attires la convoitise du beau monde avec un foulard comme ça autour du cou lors des soirées mondaines. Donc oui, je pense qu'elle aimera et non, je ne t'ai jamais demandé ton avis. »

Sur ce, Pansy attrapa un châle en lin puis, fila à la caisse afin de régler son achat. Si il y avait bien quelque chose qui rendait parfois Pansy pénible, c'était bien sa susceptibilité et ça, George venait de l'apprendre à ses dépends. Finalement, la Serpentard s'excusa platement d'avoir démarré au quart de tour même si les mots semblaient lui écorcher la bouche. Dehors, le soleil se cachait derrière une épaisse couche de nuages qui paraissaient aussi doux et moelleux que du coton. C'est alors que de petits flocons de neige se mirent à tomber.

« Je vais en avoir plein les cheveux... » Se plaignit la Serpentard.

« T'es vraiment chiante quand tu t'y mets. »

Pansy pinça ses lèvres afin de se retenir de lui lancer une pique bien acérée. Après tout, elle n'y pouvait rien si elle ne supportait pas avoir des flocons dans ses cheveux.

« Je plaisante. » Se rattrapa le Gryffondor en voyant son air irrité. « Allez viens, je t'offre une Bièraubeurre. »

« Pourquoi pas. »

* * *

Lorsque Pansy reposa sa Bièraubeurre, un épais filet de mousse s'était déposé sur le dessus de sa lèvre de supérieure. Elle passa un rapide coup de langue dessus avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent en un sourire gêné. George, quant à lui, n'avait pas pu quitter ce petit spectacle du regard. Si au clair de lune, Pansy semblait jolie comme tout, il devait avouer qu'elle avait un côté carrément adorable lorsqu'elle avait une fausse moustache en mousse blanche.

« Tiens, voila ton frère. »

George n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que Fred s'affalait déjà sur la chaise libre à sa droite.

« Pfouuh, j'ai eu du mal à te trouver. » Soupira celui-ci. « Il faut absolument que je te dise quelque chose. »

« Ça peut pas attendre ? »

« Nop ! Figure-toi qu'Angelina a-... Oh, salut Parkinson. »

Puis, alors qu'il allait continuer sa révélation, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, passant de Pansy à son frère puis de nouveau à la jeune fille.

« Sérieusement ?! »

« Freddie, retourne à Poudlard, je t'expliquerais plus tard. »

« Toi et Elle ? Ouah. » Continua-t-il sans se soucier de son frère.

Pansy qui, jusque là n'avait rien dit, intervint finalement :

« Ne t'enflamme pas Weasley, c'est juste une sortie purement amicale. »

George esquissa un mince sourire devant l'emploi du mot «amicale». Dire que la veille, elle lui avait clairement dit qu'ils n'étaient pas amis... Les choses changeait vite avec elle.

« Bien. Je vais vous laisser en tête à tête dans ce cas. »

Et aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu, Fred disparut.

« Mmh... Désolé pour ça. J'veux dire si tu ne voulais pas qu'on nous voit ensemble et tout. »

« Ce n'est que ton frère, donc bon. » Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

* * *

Ces vacances furent les meilleures que Pansy n'ait jamais passé. Les liens qu'elle avait noué avec George s'étaient renforcés et il arrivait même que par moment, les deux flirtaient ouvertement le temps de quelques minutes. Bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais, la Serpentard appréciait énormément le chemin que prenait cette relation même si elle avait décidé que cela n'irait pas plus loin. Du moins, pour l'instant. Les blessures que Drago lui avait gratuitement infligé étaient toujours présentes et pas prêtes de s'effacer. Dès le début, Pansy avait accroché avec Fred. Beaucoup plus à l'aise et moins frigide que son frère, Fred avait su se lier d'une amitié quelque peu spéciale avec elle où les piques et les coups de la part de Pansy étaient le ciment de leur relation. Oui, ça avait été définitivement les meilleures vacances de sa vie et ce, sous tous les angles. Cependant, ses deux semaines paradisiaques venaient tout juste de prendre fin.

L'adolescente s'installa à sa place habituelle, en face de Drago.

« Alors, tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée de moi ? »

« Non. » Répondit-elle avec franchise.

« Moi non plus. »

Pitoyable comme répartie, pensa-t-elle tout en faisant couler du sirop d'érable sur ses pancakes.

« Mon père m'a offert un nouveau balai qui ne devait sortir que dans trois mois. J'étais déçu, il aurait pu au moins me donner un vif d'or de collection avec, c'est le minimum, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Je sais pas et je m'en fous, si tu veux tout savoir. »

Drago fronça les sourcils, surpris par sa réponse.

« Ça va ? D'habitude tu-... »

« Non, ça va pas ! » Coupa-t-elle en haussant la voix, ce qui attira le regard de quelques élèves autour d'eux. « Tu m'ennuies Drago, tu m'ennuies ! »

« Pardon ? »

« J'en ai marre d'être ta roue de secours, j'en peux plus de devenir soudainement intéressante à tes yeux simplement parce que Astoria n'est pas là ! Mais tu sais quoi ? C'est fini tout ça. Si tu voudras te vider, tu utiliseras ta main droite, voila ! Pauvre gars. » Cracha-t-elle avec mépris, les joues rouges de colère.

« Tu es vraiment pathétique avec ta petite rébellion. Tu sais autant que moi que j'ai juste à claquer des doigts pour t'avoir de nouveau, et ça te rend dingue. »

« Si je le pouvais, je te ferais rentrer ta baguette par un trou dont tu ne soupçonnes même pas l'existence. »

Suite à cette charmante menace, Pansy quitta la Grande Salle sous les yeux médusés de Blaise qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation. La Serpentard prit alors le chemin menant à son dortoir lorsque des applaudissements se firent entendre. Les jumeaux Weasley.

« C'était sublime. » Commença Fred.

« Que dis-je, magnifique même ! » Continua George.

« On est fier de toi ! »

« C'est gentil, mais vous y êtes pour beaucoup aussi. » Rétorqua-t-elle avec un mince sourire.

« Boah, c'était pas grand chose va. » Répondit Fred avec un clin d'œil appuyé. « Bon, j'ai la dalle moi, on se verra peut-être plus tard. »

Tandis que son frère s'éloignait, George restait toujours planté là. Pansy aussi. Ils n'esquissèrent aucuns gestes jusqu'à ce que Pansy se décide enfin à faire quelque pas vers lui. Elle baissa la tête quelques secondes avant d'encrer son regard vert dans celui du rouquin.

« Merci pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté. » Murmura-t-elle.

La Serpentard se hissa ensuite sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue. Le contact fut bref mais intense. George avait l'impression qu'une quelconque force s'amusait à tordre son estomac dans tous les sens tandis que le cœur de Pansy se mit soudainement à tambouriner dans sa cage thoracique. S'écartant de lui, elle lui adressa un timide sourire avant de lui tourner le dos et de reprendre son chemin. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, un sourire plus large vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Les mains encore moites par son audace, une nouvelle sensation venait de naitre au fond d'elle.

* * *

Puis les cours avaient repris. Tous les soirs, Pansy filait à la bibliothèque, là où ses camarades de dortoirs ne viendrait pas lui chercher des ennuis. A part Théodore, qui venait de temps en temps la voir pour l'aider en potions ainsi qu'en métamorphose. C'était bien le seul élève de Serpentard que l'adolescente pouvait supporter. Il était adorable avec elle comme George et Fred l'avait été. Sauf que ses moments privilégiés avec les jumeaux Weasley se faisaient de plus en plus rares. La guerre entre leurs maisons respectives, les examens en fin d'année ou bien encore la nouvelle petite-amie de Fred était devenu une barrière à leur relation. Il lui arrivait parfois de repenser au bons moments qu'elle avait passé avec eux avec une certaine nostalgie. Ça lui manquait terriblement et bien qu'elle trainait avec Théo maintenant, elle ne se sentait jamais totalement complète sans eux. Demain, leur année s'achevait.

Pansy se retourna encore et encore dans son lit. Demain, George quitterait le collège de Poudlard définitivement. Les sourires discrets, les clins d'œils, les regards à la dérobée, les brèves conversations au détour d'un couloir isolé, c'était fini. Demain, elle serait définitivement seule.

La Serpentard ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans un compartiment de libre que Pansy s'assoupit, la tête posée contre la vitre. Elle n'entendit ni la porte glisser et ne sentit ni la banquette s'affaisser. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement lorsqu'elle sentit un souffle chaud contre sa nuque.

« George ! » S'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

« Non, c'est Fred. »

Pansy plissa les yeux en le dévisageant.

« Tu mens. Il n'y a que toi pour t'amuser à me faire peur. »

« Ouais, t'as raison. » Abdiqua George avec un large sourire. « Ça fait longtemps. »

« Un peu trop, même. » Avoua-t-elle en reportant son regard sur le paysage qui défilait à toute allure.

Suite à ça, un silence inconfortable fit surface. Cela rappela à Pansy leurs premières conversations, en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle n'avait prévu aucune phrase pour relancer la conversation. De toute façon, elle était trop fatiguée pour ça.

« Ça te dérange si je dors un peu ? »

« Non, si tu veux. »

Prenant ça comme une invitation, Pansy posa sa tête sur l'épaule de George sans aucune gêne. Du moins, apparente. Comme envoutée par son odeur, la jeune femme sombra rapidement dans le sommeil qui, pour une fois, ne fut pas troubler de cauchemars ou de crises d'angoisse. La Serpentard dormait d'ailleurs tellement bien qu'elle ne se réveilla qu'à l'arrivée du Poudlard Express en gare King's Cross. Elle se leva alors, s'étira allégrement tout en baillant.

« Bien dormi ? » Lança alors George.

« Merde, j'avais complétement oublié que t'étais là ! Ah je suis désolée, t'as du t'ennuyer durant tout ce temps ! » S'exclama Pansy.

Le rouquin se leva à son tour et le compartiment parut soudainement trop étroit. Il eut un sourire contrit.

« Je dois aller chercher ma valise. » Répondit-il simplement avant de quitter la cabine.

Un éclair de surprise passa dans son regard. L'avait-elle vexé ? Secouant la tête, elle attrapa sa valise posée dans le porte-bagage puis sortit du Poudlard Express. Une fois sur le quai, Pansy se mit à chercher sa mère qu'elle trouva bien vite. Un large sourire prit place sur son visage tandis qu'elle avançait d'un pas rapide vers elle. Heureuse de la retrouver, la Serpentard la prit dans ses bras. Pansy avait toujours eu une relation complice avec sa mère. Elle s'écarta d'elle et remarqua qu'elle portait le châle qu'elle lui avait offert pour Noël. Mrs Parkinson sourit.

« J'ai rendu jalouse notre insupportable voisine avec. »

Pansy gloussa. Mais alors qu'elle allait répliquer, un raclement de gorge la fit se retourner. George.

« Je vais m'éclipser quelques minutes, je crois. » Intervint Mrs Parkinson.

George fit un mince sourire à la mère de Pansy puis reporta son regard sur cette dernière. Il soupira longuement.

« Bon okay. J'ai pensé à ça tout le long du trajet, à comment j'allais te le dire. J'ai du me faire au moins une trentaine de discours différents mais aucun ne me plaisait vraiment. Depuis... Depuis notre sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, j'ai commencé à m'attacher à toi. J'étais heureux de passer des bons moments avec toi, je pensais plus à rien, juste à toi. Je sais, c'est idiot, je devrais pas te dire ça comme ça, c'est pas le moment ni l'endroit au idéal pour ça mais si je le fais pas maintenant, je sais que j'aurais jamais plus le courage de le faire. Attends, laisse-moi finir avant de dire quelque chose. Okay... Je suis dingue de toi. »

Pansy en eut le souffle coupé. Venait-il de lui faire une déclaration ?

« Ou-Ouah, je sais pas quoi te dire. » Répondit-elle avant de rire nerveusement. « C'est si... Imprévisible ! Je... »

« Tu as peur ? »

L'adolescente se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Je sais pas, je sais plus ! Bordel George, t'as pas le droit de débarquer dans ma vie comme ça, de te pointer comme une fleur et de tout bousculer ! J'en ai pas envie comme j'en ai envie, tu comprends ? »

Elle baissa la tête tandis que ses poings se serrèrent.

« Oui, j'ai peur. » Murmura-t-elle, honteuse. « L'idée de ressentir la même chose qu'avec Drago me terrifie. »

« J'ai l'air de ressembler à cet idiot ? »

« Non, heureusement ! » Elle esquissa un fin sourire. « Je... Je risque de mettre du temps George. Beaucoup de temps. »

« Les femmes, j'vous jure ! »

« Eeeh ! Tu viens d'anéantir ma réplique dramatique ! » S'insurgea la brune en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule, néanmoins amusée. « Tu m'attendras ? »

« Si je ne croise pas une fille aussi chiante que toi, sûrement. Ou peut-être pas, on en trouve facilement des comme toi. »

« Tss, t'es vraiment nul comme gars, Weasley. »

Toujours avec ce même sourire qu'il aimait tant, Pansy lui adressa un dernier clin d'œil avant de lui tourner le dos. Elle retourna vers sa mère qui l'attendait à peine plus loin et qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène. Un sourire sincère se peint sur ses traits. Voir que son unique fille accédait enfin au bonheur dont elle méritait tant lui réchauffa le cœur. Mrs Parkinson était fière de son petit bout de femme. George la regarda s'éloigner doucement de lui. Son regard virevoltant sur sa silhouette, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il en avait de la chance, d'être tombé sur une fille comme elle.

* * *

_« J'ai envie de te voir. C'est niais, mais tu me manques vraiment, pauvre fille._

_Un roux qui s'ennuie de toi. »_

_.  
_

« Ma petite maman que j'aime... Je peux passer quelque jour au Terrier ? »

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :  
**

_Loutre :_ Navrée de ne te répondre que maintenant. Ahaah, elle m'a fait pire que plaisir ta review, vraiment ! :D J'adore exploité le personnage de Pansy, on ne sait pratiquement rien sur son caractère, son histoire & je trouve ça passionnant de lui créer un univers. Complétement d'accord ! Ça me donne la nausée de voir des histoires où les deux personnages se sautent dessus après avoir seulement échangé trois phrases. x) En tout cas, encore merci.

_Nicky :_ Ben ça, il y a des tonnes de possibilités avec ce couple que je compte exploiter dans un futur proche ! Merci en tout cas, ça me fait réellement plaisir de voir que ceci t'ait autant plu. :3

_Cachou :_ Hiiii, t'es adorable. (l) J'aurais bien aimé en écrire plus aussi, mais ça aurait été vraiment trop long, sinon, autant en faire une longue histoire et j'en n'avais pas vraiment la foi. é_è


End file.
